Harry Potter and Morganna Angelus
by IceByrd67
Summary: Harry's starting his 5th year with a bang! there's this new girl and where ever she is, trouble follows. read and review, PLEASE! i crave attention and criticism.
1. Dudley's girlfriend?

This starts at the summer before Harry's fifth year, but Voldemort hasn't and won't attack Harry anytime soon. It'll be a bit confusing, I'm sorry. And sorry if you don't like my changes, but I really don't know where to go with Voldemort's return. Story starts now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Boy! Come here!" Uncle Vernon screamed from the living room. Harry groaned and rolled over to stare at the small digital clock on his bedstead. 5:48 it blinked. Harry groaned again and stumbled down the stairs, still trying to tie his robe.  
  
"Yes Uncle?" He asked, staring at the ruddy red man before him.  
  
"Eat your breakfast and get up to your room! No noises! And keep that ruddy bird quiet!" Vernon ordered, plopping a dish of runny eggs on the table. "Hurry up! Dudley's girlfriend is coming!" Harry choked a bit of egg in his attempt to keep his laughter in. "Stop coughing!"  
  
"His girlfriend?" Harry finally squeaked his face quite blue.  
  
"Well, she's going to be his girlfriend! Who could turn down my handsome boy? And keep that door locked!" Vernon admitted.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor twit." Harry murmured running back up the stairs to his room, locking his door behind him. About three hours later and many tears shed about and over Dudley, the doorbell rung. Harry listened to the mad thuds of two heavy and one skinny persons rush down the stairs to answer the door.  
  
"Morgan, my dear! Please! Come in!" Dudley stuttered.  
  
"Thank you, Dudley. Mr. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley." The female voice of which Harry figured belonged to Morgan answered.  
  
"Shall I show you around?" Dudley offered.  
  
"If it will please you." She answered in a polite tone. Harry listened to the loud thuds that Dudley emitted coming up the stairs.  
  
"This is my parents room...And this..." He stopped in front of Harry's room. Harry held his breath and listened. "Is a spare room we use for storage."  
  
"Storage is it?" She asked, skeptical.  
  
"Yes. We store things in it."  
  
"What things?" She continued questioning.  
  
"Just old things. We keep the door locked. Valuable things you know."  
  
"May I see?" Harry sucked his breath. She wanted to go in!  
  
"Well...we still haven't seen my room. How about we go there and snog?"  
  
"Excuse me? Snog?" She asked, disgusted.  
  
"Err...Start. I said start. I have a project to do and you promised to be my model." He ranted, walking towards his room. She looked at him with disgust and reached for the handle.  
  
"No!" He yelled seeing her at the door. She turned the handle and the door opened to reveal poor Harry and Hedwig in the room. 


	2. Locked up

Warning! My chapters tend to be short. Sorry. Story starts now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Just a boy?" She asked, looking at Harry, who appeared to be dirty and underfed due to his extremely large `hand-me-down' clothing. "Just a boy?"  
  
"Umm, that's my cousin Harry. He's diseased and we keep him up here so our guests don't catch his filth." Dudley made up. "Perhaps you should leave and we'll do this another day?" He suggested.  
  
"Of course." Morgan answered, turning to follow Dudley out of the room, dropping a bit of parchment on her way out. Harry looked at it and quickly shoved it in his pocket.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How dare you! Unlock the door? Funny, you thought!" Vernon screamed at Harry after Morgan left.  
  
"But I had the..." Harry started.  
  
"No food! No anything! You will stay in your room for the remainder of the summer!" Vernon interrupted, his face as red as a tomato. Harry sighed and got up. No use in arguing. He trudged up to his room, Vernon in tow with a steel chain and padlock.  
  
"I had the door locked!" Harry said to himself, falling onto his bed. CHINK! The padlock snapped in the all too familiar sound. "How'd she get the door open?" Suddenly, he remembered the note she had dropped and dug it out of his pocket.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
My name is Morganna Angelus and I am in dire need of your assistance. I have been accepted into Hogwarts and am in your year. Please help me.  
  
Morganna Angelus  
  
"Magic! Duh!" He said, hitting himself on the head. She had used magic and she was underage! It must be important for her to disobey the rules. Just then, there was a small SQUAWK! as Pig flew in, hooting nonstop, and banged into his head. "Stay still." He hissed, trying to catch the hyperactive fluffball. Finally, after a long struggle, he caught his friend's owl.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum says you can come over. We'll come get you soon. She sent a letter to the Muggles, but I don't know if you have it yet. I'll see you tomorrow at 5 o'clock. `Til then!  
  
Ron  
  
Ps. You'll be here for your birthday!  
  
Harry laughed and scribbled quickly that he was locked in his room and tied it to Pig's leg only to have the owl zoom back out the window.  
  
"I need you to take a letter to Sirius for me." He told his snow-white owl.  
  
Sirius  
  
I'm going to be at Ron's if you need to reach me. Can you believe it? I'll be over there for my birthday! I need to go pack my things. I'll write soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He tied it to his owl's leg. Hedwig hooted softly and nipped his finger before spreading her huge wings and taking flight. Harry turned to his clock. 2:38. He had wasted his whole morning. He pulled out his trunk and began to pack the things he needed for school.  
  
"Lunch!" Aunt Petunia screeched, shoving some semi-warm stew through the little slot Uncle Vernon added made for that purpose. "What are you doing boy?"  
  
"I'm cleaning, Aunt Petunia." He lied, grabbing his food. Cold stew, hard black bread, and stale water again. Only one night. He thought to himself, shoving the food into his mouth and returning the plates. 


	3. Birthday

"Harry!" Ron hissed from the window. His father and the boys were there to get him, having parked the `magicked' car down the street. "Sorry we're early! It's just the Muggles! Father and Charlie are Apparating to get your trunk. Come now." He babbled, working on the lock at the window. "I've learned a bit of muggle lock picking and AHAH!" He announced as the lock clicked open.  
  
"Hang on." Harry yawned as Mr. Weasley and Charlie appeared in his room.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said in his cheery voice. "Hop on over to Ron and ride his broom down to the car. Or take your broom."  
  
"Alright. I'll leave a note for my uncle." Harry answered, jotting a quick note and grabbed his broom. "Hedwig's cage!" He remembered, grabbing it as well.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you? Happy birthday." Ron asked as the two landed next to the crowded car.  
  
"'Lo Harry!" The twins, Fred and George piped, scooting over to make room for their brother and friend.  
  
"Are we ready then? Not enough space, eh? Apparate home, Charlie. Give us a bit more room. Now then, let's go!" Mr. Weasley chattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome back, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Go on and take a nap. I'll call you up for lunch in a bit!"  
  
"Come Harry. I'll help with the trunk." Ron said, picking up one side of the trunk, Harry the other. They followed the twins up the stairs.  
  
"Harry? A word?" George asked, opening the door to the room that he and Fred shared.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in a bit, Ron." He walked over to the room and Fred closed it behind him.  
  
"Remember that money you gave us?" George asked, sitting down on the floor. "Well, we've had a few words with Mum and told her we had a sponsor for the Joke Shop. Well, she didn't believe us until we showed her the bag. She agreed to let us open the shop only if we score higher on the O.W.Ls. So we gave her half of the money for the family and got to inventing."  
  
"And we want you to be the first to see what we've come up with." Fred said, handing Harry a bag of things. "Look them over and tell us what you think. If you have any ideas, tell us and we'll get to it."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, getting up. "I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna nap." He said, leaving the room with the bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, as harry came in and deposited a bag into his trunk.  
  
"Just something the boys gave me." Harry collapsed onto the cot that was his for the summer. "Night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Weasley shook him. He opened his eyes and sat up. He washed his face and changed his clothes and hopped down to the yard.  
  
"About time you wake up!" Hermione greeted her friend, smiling.  
  
"Hermione! When did you get here?"  
  
"When you were sleeping. Happy Birthday." She said, holding out a nicely wrapped package. "And it isn't a book." She said, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." He answered, taking the gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Ginny whispered, holding a small package out to Harry.  
  
"Thank you Ginny." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She squeaked and turned red. Dinner went smoothly and afterwards, Mrs. Weasley allowed Fred and George to light some fireworks they had invented. The fireworks exploded into intricate designs, the last being a red dragon that swooped down among the people only to disappear, and leaving only a sprinkle of glitter.  
  
"That was wonderful, boys." Mrs. Weasley complimented as the twins took several bows.  
  
"I believe that perhaps they should be studying instead of playing." Percy said. "Now I was just promoted..."  
  
"That's nice, dear. I'll go get the cake." Mrs. Weasley got up and left the table, returning with a lit cake. She dimmed the lights in the yard, leaving the cake as the only thing with light.  
  
"Make a wish." Bill said watching Harry.  
  
I wish Sirius could come back and I could live with him. I never want to go back to the Dursleys. Harry said to himself and blew out all 15 candles. 


	4. Sorting the Fifth year

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley called for order as they approached the barrier to reach the school platform. "Harry, Hermione and Ron first. Then Fred and George. Ginny and I will come in last. Go ahead." The first group started to chat and leaned against the barrier and watched as Platform 9 materialized before them.  
  
"Harry!" Neville called from the train car. "I've saved us a car!"  
  
"Coming Neville!" Harry answered, turning to the others. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Nothing to it. My house is yours." She beamed. "Go on, get on the train. Remember boys! Higher O.W.Ls!" She called after the group.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the rejects." A slimy voice belonging to Draco Malfoy spat as he entered the train car.  
  
"Get out, Malfoy." Harry said, not looking up.  
  
"Too bad you're on the wrong side. Voldemort is bad and he's after you, you know." He sated the obvious.  
  
"Get Lost." Harry hissed watching Ron, clench his wand.  
  
"And Weasley. Had you the sense to get new Dress Robes? Or will you still be in style for the 1800s?" Draco teased. Ron got up and before he could say anything, a girl no one had noticed before spoke up.  
  
"I suggest you leave, Draco. You wouldn't want me upset, now would you?"  
  
"Of course not!" He stammered backing out of the room with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"Morgan!" Harry shouted in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you again." She answered. Everyone turned to look at her. George and Fred's mouth hung open, as did the other males except for Harry. "I'll see you." She said, leaving the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's Veela!" Ron squeaked.  
  
"Not quite." Harry said. "100% Witch. Or so I think. But she isn't veela."  
  
"She's beautiful! Did you see how she swung her glorious black hair?" Fred asked.  
  
"I've never been so lost in a woman's eyes!" George whispered. "They were so blue. So deep and dark."  
  
"Gosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "She's just a girl!"  
  
"Yeah." Ginny answered. "So Hermione, how was your summer at Viktor's?"  
  
"Wonderful. Thank you for asking..." She babbled, ignoring the still stricken boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"First yers, follow meeh!" Hagrid yelled into the confusion. "'Lo Harry! I'll see yeh at the feast!" Harry waved to his first real friend.  
  
"I wonder what house Morgan's going to be in?" Harry asked as Professor McGonagall brought forth the Sorting Hat. It sung it's song and Professor McGonagall began to call out the names of the first years.  
  
"And now for something new," Professor Dumbledore announced after all the first years had been sorted. "We have a student who arrived from Japan. She's a fifth year and will need to be sorted so if you will, Miss Angelus. Morganna Angelus to be sorted!" Mouths fell open and glares were shot as the beautiful girl stepped forward to wear the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled from the wide brimmed tear that it called a mouth. She threw back her head in a bit of silver laughter as she flowed down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello, Harry." She said, placing herself between the twins. "May I sit here?" She asked, turning to Fred and then George.  
  
"Yes." George whispered.  
  
"My name is Morgan. And yours?" She asked the group about her.  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione and this is Ginny. The twins are Fred and George, but don't ask me with is with because I can't tell unless they talk. And this is Ron. All the red-heads are Weasleys." Hermione answered as the food magically appeared before them in the golden plates.  
  
"I'm starved!" Ron announced turning away from the girl to stuff his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Password?" The Pink Lady asked as the group of Gryffindors stopped before her painting.  
  
"Sauerkraut. I heard from a prefect downstairs." Ginny informed the group as the Pink Lady swung forward to reveal a hole leading to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed, if you'll show me the way, Hermione." Morgan asked, following Ginny and Hermione. 


End file.
